1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns improvements in or relating to valves and warning apparatus, and more particular concerns a valve incorporating a warning apparatus particularly for detecting a reduction in pressure of a pneumatic tire, for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been known to provide warning apparatus for use in conjunction with pneumatic tires to provide a warning of loss of pressure in a tire, generally caused by a puncture or a blow-out in the tire. However, such devices as have been known, have generally provided an audible signal in the nature of a whistle, or alternatively an electronic signal. The particular disadvantage of such signals is that the apparatus is most often used on a large multi-wheeled vehicle, and the audible noise is often insufficient to be detected by the operator of the vehicle. Furthermore, such devices as have been known, have been of complex and expensive construction.